


Boys Are Weird

by shadowdweller25



Series: Boys Are Weird [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are weird. Grace highly doubted her Ken and GI Joe would fall in love if Ken punched GI Joe and GI Joe got Ken shot at during a mission to protect Beach Barbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Are Weird

  
**Boys Are Weird**   


Grace Williams was so happy as she sat between Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin at the table on the back porch of her home. It was Christmas Eve night and her ohana was together except for mommy and Step-Stan as they were back at her other home. She was only able to spend a few hours with her family for Christmas before she, mommy, and Step-Stan took a trip to grandma's in London.

They were at Step-Steve's home which meant it was also hers and Danno's home. She knew pretty early that Danno loved Step-Steve like he used to love mommy, he always talked about him and ranted, and she knew that when Danno ranted, that it meant he loved them. And she had watched Steve whenever she visited and she quickly learned that Step-Steve loved Danno back.

So, she hadn't been surprised when they sat her down and told her that they were together and in love. Like she didn't know already, which she told them, but she had liked that they were honest. That was something she loved most about Danno and Step-Steve. They were honest, and if she didn't understand something, they explained it until she understood.

But…when she remembered their answer to one of her questions, she wrinkled her nose and turned to Aunt Kono. Kamekona was across the table with Danno and Step-Steve was at the head of the table.

"Well, of course I'm gonna sit at the head of the table, Danno," Steve had said.

"Again with the control issues," Danno said, his hands moving. "You, my friend, need help."

"Aunt Kono."

"Yes Grace?"

"Boys are weird."

She smiled at her and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Watch." She turned back to get Danno's attention. "Danno."

"Yes Monkey?"

"When did you realize you loved Step-Steve?" She noticed Steve smile, the one he always gave when she called him that.

"I already told you Monkey. When this goof got me shot."

"I apologized, Danno."

"After I had to explain proper etiquette, you Neanderthal."

She then spoke to Steve. "Step-Steve, when did you realize you loved Danno?"

"Hmm, when your father punched me."

"Only because you used your Army ninja moves and put me in a wrist lock."

"Navy, Danno, it's the Navy."

Grace looked back to Aunt Kono. "See, boys are weird."

Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, and Kamekona laughed while Danno and Step-Steve continued to argue. "Yeah Grace," Aunt Kono said, "boys are weird."

"Steve and Danny are weirder," Uncle Chin said from her other side.

"Yeah," Kamekona said, "don't group us with them."

Aunt Kono rolled her eyes before watching Danno and Steve more and then turned back to Grace. "Okay, Danno and Steve are weirder than most boys, but that's what makes them, them, and makes them love each other."

Grace looked back at Danno and Step-Steve. Danno's arms were waving around while Step-Steve just watched him with a smile, which sent Danno into another rant.

She knew they loved each other, but they were still weird. She doubted her Ken and GI Joe—Step-Steve got him for her, to protect the Barbies—would fall in love if Ken punched GI Joe and GI Joe got Ken shot at during a mission to protect Beach Barbie.

Yeah, boys were weird.

  
**The End.**   



End file.
